


TamaHaru Drabble

by TheLordofPhantomhive



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Boat, F/M, idek what am i doing, ohshc, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordofPhantomhive/pseuds/TheLordofPhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is some one-shot I wrote ages ago... It's very short and bad, and I'm only posting it because I've gotten some surprising feedback on the Loke x Aries prompt which was equally bad. Enjoy I guess. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	TamaHaru Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, very very short and shitty. Just a one-shot I may even delete later.

~TamaHaru~

"Haruhi! Let's go on a date this weekend! Let's meet up at the park and then go on! I'll have plans~" Is what he said, but... Does Tamaki-Senpai still think I'm rich after all those things he's seen? I don't understand how he can think that I have enough money to pay for a boat ride!

Even so... I find myself here, on the park he told me to meet him on, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Every single person here is dressed in clothes that I bet could be worth more than my house! Like Ouran High School's uniform. "This is very awkward..." I whispered to myself when I heard someone calling my name from the distance. 

"Haruhi~!" I recognized that voice instantly. It was Tamaki-senpai. I looked up at him and smiled, not really calling him back because I did not want any more attention drawn upon myself than I already had.

Tamaki-Senpai came running towards me, with clothes that looked normal enough. Thankfully they did not look as expensive as the ones everyone at this rich-people park had... "Haruhi! You look beautiful as always!" He said and hugged me, as if I was not uncomfortable enough already. "S-Senpai..." I said lowly in embarrassment and pulled away a few moments afterwards, blushing.

While he tried to wrap me into an endless conversation about how lovely I looked, an in-detail description about the park before my eyes, fancy tuna and commoner's coffee,—That's it! 'Commoner's coffee'!! 

While he was in the middle of his endless rambling, I had to interrupt. "Tamaki-Senpai, how about we start by going to a cafe?" I offered with a small smile. His eyes widened. "Haruhi, you mean, a place where I can get some commoner's coffee?!!" He asked so cheerfully, it was so cute! Wait, cute...? Tamaki-Senpai is NOT CUTE AT ALL!! He's annoying!

"Yes! Let's go there and get some coffee first!" I said cheerfully and he agreed, saying some senseless thing I didn't even pay attention to. Happy with myself for making that suggestion, I started making my way to the small café that was located near the plaza, he walked after me smiling like an idiot. Is he really so happy to be here with me?

I decided not to dwell on those thoughts, though, and we got to the café fast enough. As we entered the cozy shop, Tamaki-senpai suddenly looked uncomfortable, and I didn't know why, so I had to ask as I signaled him to a table. "What's wrong, Senpai?" I questioned, and he just looked at me. "Didn't we have to wait until an employee sits us?" He asked awkwardly, and I could not help but chuckle. "This is not a restaurant, Senpai. There is no meed for that." After a few moments, the waitress came and took our orders.

•  
•  
•

"Haruhi, let's go to the boat ride!" I guess I couldn't deny him, since he had put up with my things all day. I just sighed and nodded. "All right, let's go..." I said with close to no enthusiasm and he practically pulled me to the docks. Once we were there, he told me to pick one of about five boats that were docked next to each other, and I just looked at him before walking to the one that was the closest to us. "This one's alright...."

After a while of Tamaki's ranting of all sorts of things, he suddenly asked me in a serious tone that surprised me. "Haruhi, why did you come with me today?"

"Isn't it obvious? Because you asked for me to, Senpai." I replied simply, but he inquired. "I mean, why did you come along with me to the boat ride..?" I just looked at him, perplexed as he got closer.

At that moment, our lips met, and even though I was surprised, I didn't pull away...

**Author's Note:**

> This was written so long ago I didn't remember it was in first person POV... Oh my god how horrible this is... XD


End file.
